1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an image processing device transmits and receives information related to image processing to and from a communication device through wireless communication. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing device capable of improving operability and an image processing system including the image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication devices, so-called smartphones, have widely been used. This kind of communication device is highly convenient since it is able to have various functions by adding various applications in addition to functions such as a camera, a game, and a media player.
Recently, techniques in which a communication device is connected through wireless communication to a network where an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) provided with a wireless communication function is connected and in which the communication device transmits and receives information to and from the MFP have widely been used. In particular, a system has been realized that it is possible to directly print out image data by an MFP without using a storage medium, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, a personal computer or the like by transmitting the image data to the MFP in a network through wireless communication from a communication device having a camera function. In addition, mechanisms in which an MFP transmits image data obtained by reading a document to a communication device also have been suggested.
Operations such as registering information of a network connected to an MFP into a communication device for establishing communication between the communication device and the MFP to transmit and receive data each other are required of a user. Moreover, in order to cause the MFP to transmit data to a communication device, a user has to operate registration of the address information of the communication device into the MFP. In a case where such an operation is complicated, a user may perform an erroneous operation and may keep away from using the MFP. Accordingly, it is required to resolve a complicated operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300480 discloses an invention capable of displaying one-touch keys for a user and an address book to an MFP connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) when the user operates a drag-and-drop operation of a setting file into a setting screen of a web browser on a client PC (personal computer) connected to the LAN.